Coming Back
by Chaotic Sereniti
Summary: EdxWinry fic, slight fluff. Enjoy!


**Coming Back **

**(A/N: I found this was a little harder to write because I'm more used to writing yaoi (malexmale), but I think this may have come out ok. Either way, if it's great or if it sucks, let me know. I give cookies to all reviewers (but not one cookie for flamers), so go ahead and click the shiny button at the bottom. You know you wanna…).**

It had been too long since their last visit to Resembool, Ed decided. He realized he missed his and Al's hometown. He stared out of the train window and watched the scenery fly by.

"I can't wait to see Winry and Granny Pinako again!" Al exclaimed.

"It looks like we're almost there. Wish it wasn't raining, though. Hope you don't rust Al!" joked Edward.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be you when Winry sees what you've done to your arm." Al snickered.

"It's not my fault that guy slammed it into freakin' brick wall." Edward whined. Ed had gotten into a fight with a guy in Central because words "short" and "pipsqueak" were mentioned. Jeez, you call a guy a few obscenities and he falls all to pieces. Go figure.

The train pulled into the station. As they got off the train, they saw a very familiar blonde mechanic. Only...when Edward saw her, he didn't see the girl he had grown up with. He saw a beautiful young woman with long silky hair that framed her face and striking sapphire eyes. As Al rushed off to say hello, Edward stayed where he was, entranced. 'When did Winry start looking like that! Wait, it's just Winry! You know, Winry, your childhood best friend? There's no** _WAY_**you think she's...'

"Shut up!" Edward muttered vehemently.

"Hmmm? Did you say something Nii-san?"

"No, nothing..."

"Are you going to just stand there staring or are you going to say hello?" Winry teased.

Edward shook himself and became coherent enough to reply.

"Hi Winry. Is Granny at home?"

"Yes, she's at home cooking dinner. It should be ready by the time we get there." replied Winry. While Al and Winry chatted the whole ride, Edward remained quiet, musing on his earlier thoughts. When they finally got to the house, they hurried inside away from the cold wind and rain. The two brothers went upstairs to unpack. Alphonse had noticed that his older brother was being unusually quiet.

"Nii-san, are you okay?" Al inquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" Edward replied quizzically.

"No reason, I guess..." But just then Winry came up to tell supper was ready. All through the meal, Edward snuck glances at Winry, nearly melting into a pathetic puddle every time she graced him with a heart-stopping smile.

After dinner, Edward finally faced the music and showed Winry his arm. As was expected, she lost it. Several moments later, when Edward regained consciousness, she set to work repairing it. As she was working, he felt himself leaning into every stroke of his skin she made. He looked into the mirror in front of them. She looked so cute, her face scrunched up in concentration, a screwdriver held neatly between her teeth. He found himself fascinated by the way her hair fell into her face just so. He nearly had a heart attack when she started doing maintenance on his leg. It seemed like her fingers seeked out the best way to brush his thigh. When she finally finished, he shakily got up, said goodnight, and went to his room. Alphonse noticed his brother's flushed appearance, but since he was pretty sure what it was from, he didn't comment on it. Alphonse was more observant than he was given credit for sometimes.

Later that night, Winry awoke from a deep sleep with a start. She looked around the quiet room, still unsure of what had awoken her. Finding she couldn't go back to sleep, she went over to the doors leading out onto the wooden balcony. There was a full moon out, illuminating everything. She leaned against the railing, letting the soft breeze wash over her. She started as she noticed a dark figure walking across the yard. She then realized she knew said figure; it was Edward. Her brow creased in confusion. What was he doing out this late at night? As she watched him, in a flash she realized she knew where he was headed. He was making his way towards the river the three of them had played by as children. With a smile playing on her lips, she recalled how many happy moments they had had there.

On an impulse, she grabbed a nearby jacket and quietly made her way out the front door. The rain had stopped several hours ago, and a gentle wind replaced the harsh gusts of earlier. She walked down to the hidden alcove she was sure he was headed to. It was a special spot that only she and Edward knew of, one of the few secrets they had kept from Alphonse. She visited this spot often, as it held a rather special memory for her. It was where Edward had given her her first kiss.

**-+-_Flashback_-+-**

_ "Hey Edward, over here!" Eight-year-old Winry whispered excitedly. The three friends were playing hide and seek, and Al was it. Edward ran towards her, as he knew where she was leading him. It was the perfect hiding spot; Al never found them there. They finally came to a stop by the edge of the water, laughing breathlessly. Winry kicked off her shoes and wet her feet in the cool water. She smiled and tilted her head upwards toward the sun. She turned to see Edward looking at her with an odd expression._

_ "What?" she asked. He looked embarrassed to be caught staring at her. She shrugged her shoulders and turned away. They sat in silence for a moment, then..._

_ "Do you feel bad about tricking Al like this?" She asked him. He looked down for a second, and then turned to her._

_ "No, not really."_

_ "Why not? It's not nice, is it?"_

_ "Well, I guess I do feel a little bad...but this way I get to spend time with you." He said quickly with a brilliant flush spreading across his face. She blushed and turned back to the water, a small smile on her lips._

_ They sat for a while until they heard Alphonse calling for them. They jumped, and then smiled at each other. She looked back momentarily at the water, then turned to get her shoes. She was shocked when she felt Edward's warm lips on hers. They stayed there for a moment, and then he ran off to find Al. She smiled happily to herself, and followed._

_**-+-End Flashback-+-**_

Winry smiled at the memory as she continued to walk. She came upon Edward sitting at the edge of the water, poking the surface with a stick. For a moment, Winry's memory got the better of her and she saw Edward as an eight year old again, smiling and laughing. Then the image vanished. She went to sit down by him, and he was so lost in thought he didn't notice her until she was right behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Winry asked quietly.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Couldn't sleep."

After that, they sat silently for a while, just enjoying the night. There were crickets chirping nearby, fireflies all around them, and the moonlight rained down upon them. He chanced a glance at her and saw that she was staring at the water with a faraway look in her eyes that told him she was remembering days long past. Odd, for a moment there, she looked like she had on that day, head tilted slightly to the right, small smile on her lips. He remembered that day too. That day and a thousand others like it were why he came back to this spot every time he came back. It was like he was visiting a gravesite that had his childhood buried underneath the headstone. It sometimes hurt to remember, but he couldn't help himself. Just like he couldn't help himself from noticing once again how beautiful Winry looked in the moonlight. She suddenly looked at him and she was confronted with a pair of brilliant golden eyes, wide with surprise. And for just a minute, she saw what she had seen that day he kissed her; love. She had missed that look.

Edward looked away quickly, focusing his attention on poking the water instead. A million thoughts were running through his mind. 'Just tell her already! What's the worst that could happen?'(This voice sounded suspiciously like Al.)'Oh, nothing, she could just rip my heart out and crush it, no big deal! (That voice was definitely Ed.)'Arrgh, just do it quick and painful, get it over with!'

"Are you alright?"

Edward jumped in surprise as Winry's voice cut through his chaotic thoughts. He turned to look at her and blushed.

"Ed? Are you okay? You were frowning." Winry said. He looked away, then got a very determined look on his face.

"Winry? Can I ask you something? You know, without you hitting me with your wrench?"

She smiled. "Maybe."

Edward asked, "Do you remember the day we came down here as kids and...andIkissedyou? "He said the last in a rush.

She smiled ruefully, "Yes, I remember. I was just thinking about it actually. Why do you ask?"

Edward screwed up his last bit of courage and said very fast, "WouldyoubemadifIdiditnow?"

She looked shocked, but then her face relaxed and she leaned forward to press her lips against his. He eagerly returned the kiss, sliding his hands in her long hair. She deepened the kiss as he let his fingers dance over her neck. She moved her hands at the edge of his shirt and let her fingertips ghost over the small of his back. He smiled against her lips and he noticed she smelled like apples. Soon, they broke apart and Edward blushed. Yes, the Fullmetal Alchemist, the great Edward Elric, blushed. She giggled and looked at him. He slid his hand around hers and they sat there until the sun came over the hills.

The next morning Alphonse told Edward that the Colonel had called and that they were needed back in Central. Edward screwed up his face and muttered some very unflattering things about Colonel Mustang. So they packed up their things and went to the train station. The train was loading, so Edward and Winry had only a few minutes. He hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "I'll come back. I promise." As she waved at the departing train, she smiled contently, since, even without his promise, she knew he would come back. He always did, whether she wanted him to or not. Sometimes it just took him a little longer than others.

_**-+-Epilogue-+-**_

Winry awoke with a start. She was lying in her bed, wondering what had woken her. She looked around the room and realized someone was staring at her. It was Edward, whom she hadn't seen in six years. She had received letters here and there but it wasn't the same. She looked at him and wondered why he didn't speak. She sat up and looked at him. He took the few steps to the bed and sat down beside her. He was smiling sadly at her. She started to say something, but he reached out to take her hand. He was cold as ice. He leaned forward as if to kiss her, but instead went to her ear and whispered something. She looked surprised at his words. He got up and, with one last melancholy look at her, he left the room. She was puzzled, but soon fell back to sleep. The next morning she got a call from Roy Mustang, Edward's commanding officer. The news he had sent her reeling. She dropped the phone and ran back to her room, tripping on a stray shirt and falling to the floor, sobbing. As she started to calm down, she remembered the night before. If what General Mustang had said was true, then how...

Winry stood in front of a small gray tombstone. Her tears had been shed; she was done crying. She felt...peace. As she looked up at the cerulean sky, she remembered Edward standing in her room that last night. She remembered the cold _solid _feel of his hand in hers. But most vividly she remembered him whispering in her ear his final words to her:

**_ "I'll come back. I promise."_**

**-Fin-**


End file.
